1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atmospheric pressure tendency informing apparatus and an atmospheric pressure tendency informing method
2. Description of the Related Art
Lately, there is an apparatus as described in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3108993 designed as an electronic device such as a watch, etc. including an atmospheric pressure measuring function, etc. provided with a pressure sensor, etc.
Such electronic device measures the atmospheric pressure at an interval of a predetermined amount of time, displays the result on the display section and informs the change in atmospheric pressure to the user.
When such function is used, a user can refer to the change in atmospheric pressure on a real time basis to determine subsequent action plans, etc. in outdoor activities such as mountain climbing or hiking.